COSAS DE CHICAS - ONE SHOT
by HeyJudee
Summary: Relato de una cita a ciegas


— ¿Qué pedimos? — Dijo sin alzar la vista del menú — Me muero de hambre

— Si, yo también me muero de amor — me oí responder mientras escaneaba el menú con mis ojos dejándolo sobre aquella mesa con gesto negligente.

De inmediato, y como un farol encegueciendo a un venado en la ruta, mis propias palabras me dejaron helada, quedando paralizada. No me lo podía creer, no daba crédito a lo que acababa de decirle a una perfecta desconocida. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Cómo había perdido el control de una manera tan descuidada y estúpida? Por supuesto no había sido yo quien había hablado, o, lo que es casi lo mismo, mi cerebro, la parte más remota en el. Pedía con todas mis fuerzas que aquello solo haya sido un susurro en mi mente. Lo desee con vehemencia, mis dedos tamborileando contra la mesa, aunque haya resonado en mi cerebro como una enorme avalancha de nieve. Sin duda tenía que ser eso, una mala jugada que mi mente me estaba pasando, un murmullo atrapado allí dentro que Rachel ni siquiera había captado.

¿Y si no?

¿Y si mi voz había retumbado entre nosotras pronunciando una frase tan clara que hasta los chicos que se situaban detrás de ella la habían oído con claridad? Sentí por un instante como mi corazón se detenía y comencé a pintarme un panorama de como mi sístole sucumbía siendo seguida por la diástole. Iba a desmayarme, ya podía sentir como las gotas de sudor se encaminaban camino abajo desde mi cuello hacia mi espalda, lo sabía, ya está, se acabó.

Y sin embargo, así empezó todo.

Me intimidaba la brutalidad de mi propio sentimiento. Pensando que en un arranque incontrolado y convulso había puesto al descubierto el juego de emociones contradictorias que me habían desconcertado el corazón a lo largo de este día que, sorpresivamente, no quería que terminara. Ahora, al manifestarlas dentro de mi cerebro, comenzaban a cobrar vida propia y escapaban de mi propia imaginación. La intuición me decía que sería un acto inútil intentar esconder aquello bajo concreto y sumergirme cuando llegara a casa en un torbellino de especulaciones mentales, argumentos y contraargumentos con un poco de explicaciones sin sentido, cuando lo que mis vísceras vivían era una irrefrenable abundancia de cosas que ocurrían en un mismo tiempo. Lo que sentía era amor, y punto. ¿Por qué debía llamarle de otra manera? Yo sabía reconocerla, vaya si sabía, esa sensación imperiosa, ese deseo irresistible y hasta hechicero de crear un "nosotras" dejando a un lado el "tú y el yo". ¿Desde cuándo sentía que la quería? ¿Desde que la abrace siendo una completa extraña? ¿Desde que vi su sonrisa? ¿Desde que había nacido? ¿Desde hacía dos horas, dos años, dos vidas? Intentar determinar exactamente cuando el amor irrumpe en tu vida no es nada fácil, al menos para mí. Nunca he sabido controlar bien el tema en el cual traspasamos la frontera de la simpatía o el interés por el otro convirtiéndolo en un campo de batalla llamado amor. Siempre he pensado que el amor es como un impulso intestinal del cual la pobre mente es la última que se entera de lo que está pasando.

De todos modos, ahí estaba yo, inmersa en una batalla contra mi mente sin fin. Perpleja, sin saber muy bien que decir, me puse a juguetear con el pobre menú que había decidido tomarlo de nuevo entre mis manos, incapaz de alzar la vista que fue a parar sobre mi celular que descansaba en paz de las notificaciones. Rachel callaba. Supuse que estaba mirándome, o quizás el menú, ya que eso sonó muy egocéntrico pero mi cerebro quiere imaginar que me miraba, tal vez al perfil de mis pestañas, o a la nariz. O, en el peor de los casos calculando la distancia desde su silla hasta la puerta de salida para largarse cuanto antes.

El mesero nos dejó elegir entre estar fuera o dentro y la noche estaba espectacular, lo cual no fue muy difícil la decisión. Estábamos en una mesa para dos en el ángulo que formaba una pared blanca y un amplio ventanal que nos mostraba las mesas de adentro. ¿Y si se marchaba? ¿Y si de pronto oía el ruido de las pequeñas piedras del patio abriéndose camino culpa de su silla deslizándose hacia atrás, sus pasos alejándose, huyendo del restaurante y de mi vida? Tenía que hacer algo y rápido. La estúpida declaración de amor en mi cabeza no me dejaba razonar con claridad. Podía disculparme por ser estar actuando como idiota, balbuceando palabras que mi lengua no puede pronunciar y por mi cara de boba al escuchar su risa. ¡Madre de Dios, mi cerebro era una gelatina ahora mismo! ¡Ni siquiera recordaba que había dicho tan gracioso que ahora ella reía y yo la seguía para no quedar como una completa amargada! La vi avanzar lentamente sobrevolando sobre la mesa con su mano derecha como una cometa hasta llegar junto a la mía, que seguía aferrada a mi pobre móvil como Rose se aferró a ese "pequeño" pedazo de madera dejando a Jack muriendo de frio en ese enorme océano. Todos los que hemos visto esa película sabemos perfectamente que Jack entraba allí con ella, pero no entrare en esa discusión.

¡Maldita Rose!

Sus dedos apenas me tocaron, pero sentí el tenue peso de su palma sobre mi dorso y… no. No fue un escalofrío, ni electricidad, ni perdí los sentidos o noción del tiempo. Tampoco escuche pequeñas trompetitas resonando en mis oídos con pequeños bebes obesos vestidos de ángeles con pequeñas túnicas. Simplemente sentí como la felicidad escapaba de mi cuerpo, pacifica, como en estado líquido. Una sensación de quietud que creía olvidada y que venía a poner orden en mi caos llamado vida. Era como si todo lo anterior, mi metida de pata en cuanto la vi tomándola por sorpresa con mi abrazo, nuestro encuentro casual en una aplicación para corazones solitarios con ganas de experimentar, mi mal día, la mutua invitación a tomar algo y también su existencia, la mía, la de la humanidad hubieran sido hasta ahora un hermoso desencadenante para que ella este tocando mi mano en un gesto cargado de inocencia, curiosidad y porque no amor. Como borracha luego de intentar apagar con una pinta de cerveza el fuego que comenzaba en mi estómago tras su toque, rozó mi mentón con sus dedos tibios obligándome a desprender la vista que aún se posaba en mi pálida mano. Me tomó por sorpresa. La miré. Sonreía de un modo que me perturbó. No parecía incomoda por mi falta de palabras, mucho menos asustada por mi mirada penetrante en ella. Más bien tenía un aire de seguridad en sí misma y transmitía un dominio sobre la situación que, lo supe más adelante, no le era desconocida.

— ¿Y entonces que, Lucy? — preguntó sin dejar de sonreírme.

Para mi asombro, respondí altanera — No me llames Lucy. Solo decime Quinn — ¿Acaso aquello había sonado agresivo? ¿De dónde había salido ese cambio repentino? ¿Dónde demonios había quedado ese perfecto e iridiscente momento?

Rachel, frente a mi respuesta, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió con ganas. ¿Por qué yo rezongaba de mi nombre con tanto énfasis si nunca antes lo había hecho? La miré reír, un poco avergonzada y divertida. Me gustaba mucho cuando reía. Al menos no había huido y seguía cerca de mí doblando en la esquina de aquella mesa. ¡Que hermosa es! La boca generosa, expresiva y omnipotente parecía tragarse el universo de un solo bocado, como su completa personalidad. No, déjame explicarlo de este modo. El universo parecía estar contenido dentro de su cuerpo emergiendo al exterior, como si hubiera estado reteniéndolo en su interior y hubiera decidido devolvérnoslo a los simples mortales. Una vez más, las palabras no salían de mi boca. Mis ojos iban desde sus labios a sus ojos, de ahí volaba deteniéndome en cada detalle de su rostro hacia su cabello, largo un poco rizado y del color de la noche. No podía despegar mis ojos de ella, pero mi cerebro un poco más astuto en el tema me obligó a abandonarla solo por un segundo para no parecer una especie de psicópata por estar memorizando el tono de su voz. Mi miraba vagó sin importancia a nuestro alrededor. Bastante gente hablando a media voz, estudiando el menú de comida "saludable" – aun no entendía el propósito de ponerle verduras a una pizza ¡Que crimen! – las estrellas sobre nuestras cabezas, una chica retocándose las uñas sin prestarle mínima atención a lo que hablaban sus amigos. Algunas mujeres demasiado maquilladas, sobreactuadas en su papel de "señorita a la hora de comer" como una táctica de conquista. Suspire varias veces, un poco para aliviar la tensión que comenzaba a liberar de a poco, otro por hacer algo que no sea mirar nuevamente mi móvil. No sabía qué demonios decir. Esa noche habíamos tocado varios temas, y sin ser consciente de mi repentina verborrea, me vi curioseando su vida por completo, jugándome el papel de guía turística con alguien que había estudiado para ello.

— Hmmm… ¿sabes dónde queda el baño? — pregunte mirando alrededor.

— Sí. Están dentro del local.

Creo que ni siquiera escuche lo que dijo. El ciclo de los nervios al parecer volvía a comenzar. Me puse de pie bruscamente, dejando olvidado mi móvil sobre la mesa. De una rápida ojeada pregunte en voz baja a uno de los meseros que se cruzó en mi camino, nuevamente, donde quedaban los baños. Era un hecho, no había escuchado una sola palabra de lo que dijo Rachel, y tengo un sexto sentido un poco averiado en el momento de encontrar los baños. Intentando fingir desenvoltura que evidentemente no tenia, me metí en un pequeño pasillo pintado de todos colores deteniéndome frente a la primera puerta a mi izquierda. Admito que soy bastante torpe y eso incluye ese momento donde tengo que distinguir si el dibujo en la puerta es un hombre o una mujer. ¿Por qué todos siguen la corriente de lo común? Mi mente divagaba buscando posibles accesorios para distinguir los baños si decidía poner un bar. "Jane – Tarzan" o "Rose – Jack" pero me negaba a seguir en el tema de esa película. Lo veía injusto.

Sin titubeos abrí la puerta y me precipite al lavabo. Tiempo. Necesitaba ganar tiempo. Me sentía asustada, densa, pero sobre todo no tenía idea de lo que me estaba sucediendo. Esta alocada montaña rusa de sentimientos que me sacudía como a esos pequeños muñecos inflables que se mueven como posesos por culpa del aire fuera de los locales. Con gesto mecánico me tire un poco de agua en la cara arrepintiéndome rápidamente. La poca base de maquillaje que me quedaba había desaparecido. Me miré detenidamente frente al espejo, aprovechando el hecho de estar sola allí, sin que nadie me mirase raro por estar tan cerca casi apoyando mi nariz contra el.

— ¿Qué sucede contigo? ¿Qué sucede con ella? — digo batiendo mis pestañas como si las respuestas pudiesen salir de mis ojos. Era obvio que de allí no iba obtener lo que tanto buscaba, decidiendo alborotar un poco mi pelo con las manos. Un gran suspiro salió de mi boca aflojando mi pecho — No quiero decirle adiós tan pronto. — Mis ojos se abrieron y sacudí mi cabeza, como si así pudiese borrar las palabras que se habían escapado de mi boca. Aclare mi garganta y decidí dar un paso fuera de ese pequeño baño. Sacudí un poco mi cuerpo en el pasillo, el chico de la barra me miraba con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro. ¡Está bien! Me descubriste. Podía sentir como el latido de mi corazón en las sienes, en el pecho, en el cuello, en todas partes.

En mi ausencia, Rachel había pedido y pagado la cuenta. Me senté nuevamente en mi lugar y esta vez fue ella quien encaminó su bello cuerpo hacia el baño. Tomé mi móvil y sin pensarlo le envié un mensaje a mis amigos, quienes muy fieles a nuestra amistad, habían decidido quedarse cerca por si la cosa no salía como esperaba.

"Me caso"

No hacía falta más palabras, ni emoticones mucho menos puntos suspensivos, signos de interrogación o exclamación. Un mensaje contundente. A buen entendedor pocas palabras. Ellos respondieron un simple "Te perdimos". Comencé a reír cuando Rachel volvió a unirse a mí. Aquello había sido rápido. ¿No tenía nada que pensar allí dentro? ¿Reflexionar al respecto? Repasar como había sido la noche frente al espejo. ¡Demonios! ¿Me tome mucho tiempo dentro del baño?

— ¿Vamos? — preguntó y creí morir.

No quería hacerme a la idea de dejarla ir. No ahora que había olvidado mis nervios en aquel pasillo multicolor.

Pero asentí como si aquello no me importara. Trague saliva y abandone mi asiento para seguirla camino a la parada de colectivo.

El trayecto fue un poco en silencio, sonrisas cómplices y mis ganas de darle nuevamente un abrazo. Era inexplicable para mí como ella me hacía sentir. Sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo provocaban esa seguridad como si nada pudiese pasarme. Me hacía sentir completa. En casa. Por supuesto que los nervios aparecieron al momento de sentarnos a esperar el transporte público, mucho más cuando ella en un intento chiquilino hacía el amague de querer robarme un beso. Mi mente se bloqueó y nuevamente mi cuerpo entero comenzó a balbucear. ¡Si! ¡Bésame, por favor! Gritaba mi yo interior, pero los nervios estúpidos no hacían más que correr mi rostro y juguetear un poco con ella. A veces el ser humano reacciona de maneras estúpidas, o quizás solo soy yo que por primera vez me siento borracha de amor. Mis poros desprendían amor, mi aliento y hasta mi mirada. Me sentía colapsada. En el aire. Su risa resonaba a mí alrededor tras su intento fallido de beso, pero ese momento iba a llegar. Lo sabíamos. Y… fue como lo imagine.

Mágico.

Luego de tantas vueltas, idas y venidas. De caminar hacia ningún lugar en específico, el momento llegó. Cuando su taxi paró a metros de nosotras sabía que por fin iba a probar sus labios. Y olvide por completo nuestro alrededor. Olvide mi miedo a besar a una mujer en la calle. Olvide mi estúpido nervio de no aprovechar el momento. Ella solo me abrazó para despedirse y ahí fue cuando sucedió. Sus profundos ojos se conectaron con los míos y como si el aire entre nosotras estuviese sobrando, ambas acortamos el espacio doloroso que nos separaba.

Si me preguntan a que sabían sus labios no sabría que responder. Al momento que mi boca seca tocó los carnosos suyos una canción apareció en mi mente. Se sentía como una película, de esas románticas donde explotan millones de estrellas alrededor y la chica levanta un poco su pie. A mi alrededor podía escuchar una melodía mesclada entre "Don't know why" y "Those sweet words" de Norah Jones. Todo era perfecto. La noche, la ciudad, la calma entre nosotras, los corazones acelerados chocando el uno contra el otro, sus manos en mi rostro, la forma en que sus labios se movían junto a los míos, esa esquina donde nos besamos, sus enormes pestañas que se movían apretadas contra su mejilla como si no quisiese abrir los ojos. El pecho se me hincha de solo pensar en su embriagador perfume. Todo allí era perfecto. Todo en ella lo era, y ahora que había probado un trozo de su vida no quería quedarme fuera.

Inmediatamente cuando sus labios soltaron los míos y el aire nuevamente comenzó a circular entre nosotras, sonreí como boba comenzando a extrañarla aunque aún podía tocarla. Todos mis sentidos decían que era ella. Que era lo más puro y cercano que podía tocar al amor.

Su despedida fue rápida. En cuanto abrí mis ojos la vi correr detrás de su taxi. Espere a que subiera y partiera de allí para saborear mis labios en secreto. Sabía a algo así como cereza… cereza con un poco de adicción. Los mordí de felicidad y di media vuelta en mi lugar para emprender mi camino. Deambule no sé cuánto tiempo, supongo que hasta que mis amigos lograron encontrarme. Mi cabeza estaba allí, con ellos una vez que subí al auto pero un pedazo de mi corazón se fue prendido a ella.

— Me caso — fueron las palabras que escaparon de mi boca una vez que me recosté en el asiento trasero. — ¡Me caso ya! — afirme recibiendo risas y algunos chistes pero joder, si eso que sentía era amor de la mano con la felicidad, quería más de ella.

Ahora tendría una historia de amor para contarles a mis nietos.


End file.
